Talk:"Never Surrender!"
If this skill were called "Oh, Crap!" that wouldn't be too far off the mark. >> Kessel 02:57, 5 August 2006 (CDT) :It's a hell of an anti-wipe skill, and a nice self heal if you wait til you're under 50% health, then trigger this.193.61.111.50 11:24, 6 September 2006 (CDT) ::I don't like this trend of uninterruptable healing skills. And now, health regen? It can neither be prevented nor stripped once used! AND it affects all allies! That's way too powerful. Tarinoc 03:58, 17 September 2006 (CDT) :::As the description stands, it might be nice against degen teams, but I doubt it'd be very useful otherwise. --Fyren 04:01, 17 September 2006 (CDT) ::::This, together with Never give up, will have a huge impact on degen teams. 5 energy, uninterruptible, unstripable healing breeze affecting all allys? Hell, yes! --Xeeron 10:03, 10 October 2006 (CDT) Galaxy Quest FTW -Thomas 09:16, 17 September 2006 (CDT) One word: Minions. --Zinger314 14:54, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :Yeh, theres a couple of other skills in addition that would make a N/P MM, um Np? :p — Skuld 10:25, 10 October 2006 (CDT) This skill has had its power reduced. At 12 command it "only" offers 4 pips of regen now. --Aran 04:43, 28 October 2006 (CDT) This seems to work on NPCs too. I'm referring to Rahlon and Talhkora who came along for a quest in Mehtani Keys. Can anyone confirm this, since the shout says party members? Kessel 11:45, 22 November 2006 (CST) :After messing around a little more, I can indeed confirm that this affects NPCs and people allied to you for the purpose of quests. Don't know about minions. Kessel 11:00, 24 November 2006 (CST) This skill is NOT available from Kenodir or Medando This skill is ALSO NOT available from Baram in Kodash Bazaar. Can anyone else confirm? If so, please change the acquisition tab.Doom Music 03:41, 25 December 2006 (CST) This skill is NOT available from Tohn in Kamadan. Can anyone else confirm? ~~Jacksonpollock 00:38 13MARCH2007 (MST) This skill IS available for Pikin (Hero Skills) in Kamadan ~Ako 07:25, 15 March 2007 (CDT) Wow! it got buffed! A PARAGON skill got a buff! *rubs glasses* Oh. That's *it*? Nice work, there Anet. Maybe paras will be un-nrefed sometime by GW 4 at thsi rate :p 172.200.29.52 20:53, 15 June 2007 (CDT) I actually like the "bug" that makes it appear between quotation marks (and if I'm not mistaken, without the exclamation mark) in the speech bubble. It makes it seem like the paragon is quoting something. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 190.19.118.97 ( ) }. I believe the reason people are confused about which Skill Trainers have this skill is because General Morgahn comes with this skill, therefore unlocking it. Once unlocked, it can then be purchased or learned from a skill tome at any time.--Havock 19:06, 19 May 2008 (UTC Link to "Echo" Is this intended to link to Echo the elite Mesmer skill, or Echo the type of Paragon chant? 24.6.147.36 23:48, 12 December 2006 (CST) Thankyou whoever fixed it. Entropy 03:43, 25 December 2006 (CST) This is weird cause it seems to activate before you get below 75% health. Anyways its a great skill icon female necro sunspear armor—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 13:29, 17 September 2008 (UTC)